1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening-closing sun visor of a helmet, and more specifically to a device for opening-closing sun visor of a helmet wherein the opening-closing of the sun visor can be operated in the upper central portion of the helmet, and one-touch operation enables return to the original position so as to be helpful to safety operation, and the sun visor can be replaced easily according to the option of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
When driving motorcycles, a safety helmet must be worn to protect the head of the rider, and a shield is installed in front of the helmet for the field of vision not to be obstructed by the wind power generated from front during driving and also to solve breathing difficulty.
And, the inside of the shield is provided with an opening-closing sun visor to prevent sunlight from coming directly into the eye.
In the conventional opening-closing structure of such an opening-closing sun visor, hinge shafts are provided on the left and right sides of the helmet body, and both ends of the extending portion of the sun visor are pivotably connected, and an operation lever or an operation knob is connected to any one side of the extending portion for opening-closing action.
But because the conventional sun visor as described above is provided with the operation lever or the operation knob on any one side of the left or right extending portion while the other side is configured to be operated passively, the action of the side being moved is unstable due to unbalance of forces during the opening-closing operation, and if it is used for a long period in such a condition, malfunction is frequent and the lifetime is shortened.
Moreover, as described above, because a sun visor assembled and produced as one unit at the time of helmet production is assembled in one body with the helmet, the drawback is that it is not replaceable by the user.